


Mr Loverman but it's Georgebur

by Nocturnal_Fairy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Georgebur for the soul, Getting Together, Height Differences, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Streaming, Twitch - Freeform, brighton but its never named, not beta read we die like lmanburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fairy/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fairy
Summary: “How close were you two sitting? Like were you on opposite ends? Were you next to each other? Were you cuddling?” Dream was teasing him, George was having a crisis and Dream was teasing him.or the one where George and Wilbur get really close, kiss and both end up having a bloody crisis.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot&Phil Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	Mr Loverman but it's Georgebur

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ALL JUST FICTION DONT SEND TO ANY CCs IF THEY EVER SAY THAT THEY ARE UNCOMFOTABLE WITH THIS SORT OF THING THEN I WILL TAKE IT DOWN

Wilbur and George had met up, they had learnt it was only about a 20 minute walk between their houses and started visiting and talking to each other a lot more. It was late, almost 3 AM, both of them were perfectly sober but tired while curled up on Wilbur’s couch. They hadn’t meant to, but the moment just moved too fast for either of them to think.

George was wrapped in Wilbur’s arms, his head on the other’s chest, their legs were tangled together. Wilbur’s arms were wrapped around George’s waist, George’s arms were wrapped around Wilbur's neck, the pair were sitting in comfortable silence.

It was dark in the room, the curtains drawn, the TV off and the lights dimmed. Neither George nor Wilbur knew how they had gotten to this point, they shared such intimate moments like these. They fell asleep together on couches and sometimes in beds, they would sit in a comfortable silence cuddled next to each other on sofas or floors just happy to be near each other whilst they were on their phones. They would sit in calls just listening to the other work or talk about their current project, they would walk together sometimes holding hands but mostly just enjoying the other’s presence. They streamed together more often as well; they played Geoguesser together, they played on the Dream SMP, WIlbur sat in a VC with George whilst he streamed speedruns.

They had gotten close, their friends noticing and calling them out. Dream joked that Wilbur was stealing George once, it was a silly moment that accidentally started a war between the shippers (it wasn't anything serious, just a battle of who could produce the most cute fanart and who had the best “Cutest Moments” compilation).

But in this moment they were closer than they ever had been, this moment felt far more intimate than any other they had shared. George looked up at WIlbur and saw the taller man staring at him, they held eye contact for a few moments and neither knew who moved first, just that George and Wilbur both leaned into the kiss. George’s hand moved so that one was cupped around Wilbur’s cheek and the other held onto the back of Wilbur’s neck, Wilbur’s hands moved to George’s hips; his grip was gentle, just like the kiss. 

They parted, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed. George realised what happened first and he tensed, Wilbur barely had time to react before George was in the hallway putting his shoes on and grabbing his phone. Wilbur didn’t try to stop him leaving, he was just as confused and conflicted, instead he simply told George to stay safe before heading to bed.

“Dream I  _ kissed _ him,” George was confused and trying to sort through his feelings. Dream was a great listener but he wasn’t offering that much in the way of advice, “Dream I need advice here not you being silent and cryptic.”

“So let me get this straight; you and Wilbur were in Wilbur’s apartment, on his couch, and you kissed at some ridiculous time of night after spending most of the night together and you panicked and ran?”

“Mhm.”

“How close were you two sitting? Like were you on opposite ends? Were you next to each other?  _ Were you cuddling? _ ” Dream was teasing him, George was having a crisis and Dream was  _ teasing _ him.

“You fucking arse, that’s not helping.”

“No I’m being serious. You guys have gotten so much closer lately, I wouldn’t be surprised if you were cuddling or something.”

“I just- I- I don’t- I felt safe there, it was warm, it was nice,” George smiled to himself, lost in the memory. “Where Georgie?”

“In his arms, it was so- He was holding me like I was the most precious thing in the world and when I looked at him he had this look in his eyes like he was seeing the stars for the first time, it all just happened so quickly and I don’t regret it. I’d do it again and I feel horrible about that but, I would.”

“Georgie, you’ve got it bad. Just talk to him, if what you’ve said is any indication Wilbur’s probably having this conversation with somebody.”

Dream was right, Wilbur was having that conversation with somebody. That somebody being Phil, who wasn’t being very useful; in fact he was laughing hysterically at Wilbur’s turmoil. “PHIL! Please stop laughing. I actually need help here, not you laughing at me.”

“Sorry mate, you're worried if he feels the same when you were cuddling last night and you’ve said it’s happened before.” 

“I just don’t want to ruin anything, after we kissed he just froze and then he was out the door before I could really do anything.” Wilbur rested his head in his hands, his fingers tangled in his hair, waiting for Phil to offer some advice that wasn’t just the older laughing at him. “Wil, you’re both on Karl’s stream tonight,”  _ He’d forgotten about that _ , “You go on that stream and you talk to him afterwards.” Wilbur muttered out a quick thank you before leaving the call, he leaned back in his chair and groaned. He had to emotionally prepare for the stream and there’s no better way to do that than ice-cream.

An hour into Karl’s stream, chat was begging Wilbur to play something on his guitar. George wanted to hear him play as well but he was trying to avoid talking to him. Karl was trying to stop chat from annoying him, Quackity and Sapnap were egging them on. “Fine, I'll play something, let me just get my guitar.”

“Is chat choosing what you play or are you?” Karl asked, Wilbur was quietly strumming to tune his guitar. “If chat chooses then I’ll be forced to play all of my songs on loop.” 

“Fair enough, what are you playing then.”

“You’ll recognise it.”

_ I'm headed straight for the floor _

_ The alcohol served its tour _

Wilbur started playing and the chat went wild.

George could feel his heart beating faster.

_ And it's headed straight for my skin _

_ Leaving me daft and dim _

_ I've got this shake in my legs _

_ Shaking the thoughts from my head _

_ But who put these waves in the door? _

_ I crack and out I pour _

George started typing out a hurried message in the discord saying something came up and he had to go and he was very sorry. He left the call and loaded up the stream on his phone. He left his apartment, almost forgetting to lock up in his rush.

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ And I miss my lover, man _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ Oh, and I miss my lover _

He knew if he sprinted he could make it to Wilbur’s in 5 minutes, he was counting on the song being short and there being less traffic at this time of night.

_ The ways in which you talk to me _

_ Have me wishin' I were gone _

_ The ways that you say my name _

_ Have me runnin' on and on _

George found himself laughing at the lyrics, he was running to get to Wilbur’s house whilst Wilbur sang about running on and on.

_ Oh, I'm cramping up _

_ I'm cramping up _

He realised he wanted Wilbur, and he had him just not in the way either of them wanted. He wanted to be held the way Wilbur always held him, but he wanted to be honest about why he loved it.

_ But you're cracking up _

_ You're cracking up _

His mind was racing, he didn’t know what he was going to do when he got there just that he had to speak to WIlbur. He couldn’t put it off any longer.

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ And I miss my lover, man _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ Oh, and I miss my lover _

He missed Wilbur, It had been less than a day and he missed him. If he were to pause he would be able to point to spots and tell you something he did with Wilbur, he had been afraid before. That’s what held him back, he was afraid of what would happen if Wilbur felt the way he did.

_ I've shattered now, I'm spilling out _

_ Upon this linoleum ground _

_ I'm reeling in my brain again _

_ Before it can get back to you  _

_ Oh what am I supposed to do without you? _

He regretted not talking to Wilbur last night, he shouldn’t have ran from him, he should have taken the opportunity and kissed him again.

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ And I miss my lover, man  _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman  _

_ Oh, and I miss my lover  _

He was on Wilbur’s street now, he could see Wilbur’s house. He could imagine every time he had walked down this street and he knew he was making the right decision.

_ I'm Mr. Loverman  _

_ And I miss my lover, man _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ And I miss my lover _

He was at Wilbur’s door, he could hear the others in the stream applauding Wilbur. He could hear Karl explain why he left. He could hear Wilbur’s disappointment. So he knocked.

“Hold on guys somebody’s at my door, I’ll be right back.” Wilbur assumed that it was somebody with the wrong house, he would just explain that and get right back to the stream. He wasn’t expecting, “George?”

“Hey Wil,” there was a tense moment before they both leaned in, George’s hand. came up to WIlbur’s cheeks and Wilbur’s hands went to George’s waist. Their faces were inches away from each other, their eyes were locked. Wilbur’s gaze flicked down to George’s lips before he made eye contact again, his eyes were a silent question and George gave his answer by closing his eyes and leaning in. Wilbur melted in and pulled George impossibly closer, George’s hands moved to the back of Wilbur’s neck.

They parted but stayed in their embrace until they heard Karl, Quackity and Sapnap screaming for Wilbur through his headphones. “I’ll go deal with that, you can get yourself settled. We need to talk.” They shared a small smile before parting.

Wilbur’s heart was racing, he had kissed George again and for a second time he didn’t regret it. George had come to him and they had kissed again. “Sorry about that Karl, guy had the wrong house,” the call erupted in cheers at his return, “I am tired, and it's late, so I’m going to try going to sleep at a somewhat reasonable time BYE!” He left the call and shut down his PC, now he had to actually talk to George.

George heard him leaving the call, and that made him so much more afraid. He was curled up on Wilbur’s sofa, it felt strange to be alone on the sofa; nearly every other time he had been there he was sat with Wilbur. What he would give to go back to that.

“Hey George.”

“Hey Wilbur.”

“Do you regret it?”

“How could I, I love it.”  _ I love you. _

“We can’t go back,” Wilbur sighed from where he was leaning against the doorframe, “I’m not so sure I want to go back though.”

“I’m not sure either.”

“The only way to be sure we won’t ruin this is if we try it.”

“I think I’m scared of that, I’m scared of trying this”

“Anything else you’re scared of Georgie?”

“Not trying this.” They looked at each other for the first time the entire conversation. Wilbur had a deep pink blush over his cheeks, he was looking at George through his fringe and all George really wanted to do was stand up and kiss him again. George was blushing a light pink, but his eyes betrayed his thoughts and that was all Wilbur needed to cross the room and wrap the shorter in a hug. 

“Do you want this George?”

“I want you Wilbur.”

***BONUS SCENE***

[404]: dream i am happy to announce you are the only person in this gc that isnt a sex haver

[quacktity]: ?????????

[minecraft block]: so u and wilbur figured it out????

[404]: yeahhhhhhhhhh

**_[404] has gone offline_ **

[samsung fridge]: WHATTTT?????

[honk]: UMMM HELLO GEORGE????

[quacktity]: aSKJFHAJGAGHFALKAJGJ

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out a lot longer than expected tbh, thanks for reading hope you enjoyed  
> i wrote so wierdly across this and I hate myself for it but i wrote these words and I am making it your problem now


End file.
